deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Predator vs ZIm and Gir
intro Wiz: Today we look at two aliens. Boomstick: Thats it? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Well we get the hunter Alien Predator. Wiz: Fighting the Invader named Zim with his companion Gir. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and Im Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a death battle! (It shows the Predator looking down at Zim and Gir in a spaceship in space) The Predator Wiz: The predator is are from the planet Yautja Prime and they are born hunters. Predators went down to ancient earth and he tough people like the aztects how to build Pyramids and even capture Xenomorphs in the Pyramids. The Aztects worshiped the Pradators as Gods. Boomstick: The Predators are super strong as they could fight Dinosours like the T-rex. The Predators could become invisable, they have a heat seaking mask, he has body armor, a dissolving liquid, a combistick, plasmacaster, Sat-com, a Plasma Pistol, Glaive, smart disks, whip, and mines. If the preadator is mortaly wounded, about to die, or even if they are diffeated by a weaker prey they will explode themselfs to kill themselfs and the pray. Wiz: The predators mostly dont have weaknesses besides they fallow a code like that they cant kill children and stuff like that. Zim Wiz: Zim is a member of the Irken race and he is a invader. However during his first invasion called Operation Impending Doom I he almost destroyed the Irken homeworld and he was banished to a planet that is a food court. When Zim heard of Operation Impending Doom II he "Quit being banished" and the all mighty tallest sent Zim on a "secret mission" to earth. Zim built his house, enrolled into the nearest "Elementary skool" and he started to gain knowledge on humans. Dib soon became rivals with Zim. Boomstick: Zim has his space ship, his backpack that can be a jetpack or even have metal, a organ harvesting device, Alien DNA that makes him faster, etc. Wiz: Zim is really brash, arrogant, Zim is so overconfident he would give Shao Kahn a run for his money, he can be a danger to everyone including himself, and water can weaken him but he does cover himself in paste. Gir Wiz: Gir is Zims companion and he is a defective robot. Boomstick: Gir has lasers, jet boosters from his feet, x ray vision, he can analyze living and nonliving things, and he has a gps. Wiz: Gur is weak to electrical circuits and he is stupid. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! fight! Zim flys his ship near a larger ship and he opens a hatch sending himself into the larger ship. Gir fallows Zim floating around and having fun. Zim: Gir! What are you doing hear!? Gir: I don't know. Zim: Sigh. Just get in disguise Gir: Yes Sir! Zim and Gir put on their disguises and they walk around the ship. The ship is full of dead humans and xenomorphs. Zim: weird...the computer said that this ship would be full of knowledge of HUMANS! A low grumble is heard behind Zim and Gir. The two slowly turn around to see the 7 foot tall Predator. FIGHT! Zim and Gir look at the Predator. The Predator tilts his head at Zim and Gir. Zim pulls out a laser blaster and he shoots the predator in the arm. The Predator dodges and he growls at ZIm and Gir as he turns invisible. Zim: Gir! My Girm goggles! Gir: Okay! Gir opens his head and a muffin floats out of his head. Zim: Gir. Gir: yes? Zim: Did you prepare at all? Gir: Yes Zim: Are you lying Gir? Gir: Yeah... The Predator punches Zim knocking him into a wall knocking into a wall. Zim: Gah! Gir attack mode! Gir: Yes Sir! Gir scans The Predator and he shoots a laser at the predator. The Predator dodges the laser and he knees Gir in the head knocing Gir away. Zim gets out of the wall and he runs to Gir. Zim: Gir! Gir! are you okay? Gir: do you wanna sing the doom song? Gir sparks and Zim nods. The Predator watches as Zim and Gir sing the doom song before Gir stops moving and singing. Girs eyes go black. Zim: Computer take Gir back to the ship! A Blue light brings Gir away and Zim shoots lasers at where he thinks the Predator is. Zim: Y-You killed Gir! You will pay! The Predator jumps out of the way and he comes out of his invisibility. Zim grows his claws from his back and he slashes at the Predator. The Predator flips over Zim and he knocks Zim away. Zim and The Predator shoots lasers at each other and the two walks closer to each other. Zim: Computer hows Gir! computer: He is still being rebuilt. Zim grumbles and the Predator kicks Zim away. The Predator drops all of his equipment and he looks down at Zim. Zim: W-what did. why!? Do you think I, ZIM, is not worthy to be fought with your Technology!? The predator grabs Zim by the neck and he slams Zim through a wall. Zim: Okay buddy I got 2 choices for you. You die by LICE! or you die by becoming BALONEY! The Predator charges at Zim and Zim stabs his spider legs from his backpack into The predators arms, legs, and chest. Zim tosses The Predator into the wall. The Predator trys to move but it hurts the Predator more. Zim: You have been defeated by ZIM! Zim walks off and he flys to his ship where Gir is fixed Zim: Computer lets got go! The Predator presses some buttons and he explodes destroying the large ship and knocking Zims ship away. KO It shows the Predators head flying in space with Zim and Gir spining around in the ship result Wiz: wow Boomstick: Wiz isnt it weird that writer is complementing his work that is okay at least? Wiz: yep . . . . Wiz: Lets start Boomstick: Yeah Wiz: Well Zim could react to lasers and he could pilot his ship that traveled from the irkan homeworld to Earth. Gir flew to Mars and Mercury. The predator could dodge gunfire. Boomstick: Without weapons The Predator would destroy Zim and Gir in every catagory besides intelegence. Wiz: Zim had weaknesses that would hurt him but in his human costume that could fool the Predator but i dont think so maybe at first but not the entire fight and i dont think Gir is strong enough to fight the predator maybe he can help like by seeing the Predator but thats it. Boomstick: The predator was terminated...wait wrong Si-FI movie! Wiz: The winner is Zim and Gir next time Death battle: Team Crafted VS Vannos and Friends. Bonus Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFpWpkxsVI8 VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wd5KEaOtm4 Kick ass verse vs Scott Pilgrim verse. Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Gamehost0007 bonus fight